


Silent Tears Of Frozen Princess

by Apollonia_McFife



Category: Gloryhammer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollonia_McFife/pseuds/Apollonia_McFife
Summary: Angus and his guitar are ready to tell a tale at a cozy campfire (kinda a songfic with the whole lyrics to the song mentioned in the title)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Silent Tears Of Frozen Princess

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little, comforting fluff...

It was a mild late summer night. Peaceful, as peaceful as it could be here. Into his thoughts Angus stared into the starry night sky. If he would see a shooting star, he wished just that: peace. But what would be left to do then? What tales would be left to tell? Angus looked over to his loyal companion, Finley.  
The beautiful, black unicorn wheezed and Angus stroke his dark mane. 

„The story how we both met is to be told another time, my friend.“ The unicorn seem to nod indeed. Angus grabbed his old, out of tune guitar and looked over to Finley.  
„Over there seems to be a campfire. Maybe someone is interested in some old tales and legends.“ 

The unicorn let the Crown Prince of Fife with the hammer on his back and the guitar in his hand jump on and rode off.  
Wheezing loudly Finley stopped just right before the campfire. Around it sat a few citizens of the near village and two familiar faces. 

Angus smiled: „What are you guys doing here?“  
„I don´t even know this myself. Though I really have better things to do and…“ Ralathor was interrupted rudely by the Hootsman, who impetuously laid his arm around him.  
„There is beer!“  
Angus nodded smiling. „Understand.“  
He looked around this illustrious circle of people.  
„Is there a free spot for me?“  
The eyes of a little girl began to glow.  
„Sure, Prince Angus!“ She made a little space for him.  
„Thank you!“  
Angus put his hammer aside. „Keep an eye on it!“, he said to Finley and the unicorn pawed the ground and wheezed.  
„Good boy!“  
Angus sat next to the little girl at the campfire. Her eyes were still glowing  
„What is this?“, she asked with her eyes looking at the musical instrument.  
„A guitar. It helps me singing songs and telling tales.“  
The girls eyes glowed even more.  
„I wanna hear a tale! Oh please, Prince Angus!“  
Hoots raised his mug and nodded.  
„But please don´t tell it wrong this time!“, Ralathor warned his friend.  
He would NEVER admit it, but he liked his singing voice a lot! When Angus sang, the world seemed to be ok…  
„What kind of tale do you wanna hear?“, Angus asked the little girl, which looked at him, with big, wide, glowing eyes.  
„Something about a Princess!“  
Angus smiled and nodded.  
„Ok, little one. You know, one of my ancestors, Angus McFife the first, was in love with Princess Ioana McDougall.“  
„Was she pretty?“ Angus nodded.  
„Yeah, very pretty!“  
Suddenly there was fear in the little girls eyes.  
„Did something happen to her?“, she asked carefully.  
Angus nodded again. „The evil wizard Zargothrax kidnapped her and…“  
Ralathor interrupted Angus. „Froze her!“  
Angus looked a bit mad at Ralathor. „Do you think I would tell her that the Princess was…“  
„Sent into her prison of ice without getting cake?“  
Angus looked confused… „Without getting cake… Yeah… So she was kidnapped and frozen.“  
„Such a nasty wizard! I bet the Prince was very sad then, right?“ 

Angus took his guitar and played the first note. If he would ever tune it right? He began to sing and everyone listened closely. Especially the little girl hung on his words: 

Sometimes I seem to drown in woe  
But there is a hope  
Glooming inside my heart alone  
When I think of you  
Remembering bygone days  
And your silvery laugh  
It will not resound again  
Caught in a shroud of ice  
But I will not cease  
Seeking for you  
Frozen princess in this land of fears  
Your mighty kingdom has fallen  
I see the glitter of your silent tears  
Afar in the wuthering dark  
Every night I feel you're near  
Vivid memories  
They dance within my reach  
And still are so far from here  
Your angelic grace shall be ablaze  
With lights again  
My hammer my break the spell  
Before the last hope dies  
My path carries on  
Seeking for you

Frozen princess in this land of fears  
Your mighty kingdom has fallen  
I see the glitter of your silent tears  
Afar in the wuthering dark

My forces conspire  
To bring back the warmth of your smile  
My heart set on fire  
It will burn down your prison of cold  
It's burning for you

Frozen princess in this land of fears  
Your mighty kingdom has fallen  
I see the glitter of your silent tears  
Afar in the wuthering dark

The girls whole face glowed when she looked at Angus.  
„Your voice is very beautiful, Prince Angus!“  
Angus stroked the girls red hair and smiled.  
„Thank you, little one!“  
She looked over to Finley and the hammer.  
„Did the Prince save the Princess with this hammer?“  
Angus shrugged. „Maybe. But this is another days tale...“


End file.
